Negioh
by KeybladeDuelist
Summary: Duel monsters is more than a trading card game. All the cards are real and can be brought to life by those who are specialized in mystic dueling. These duelists also wield their own unique forms of magic. What happens when one such duelist joins the staff at Mahora, a school where there are already plenty of mystic duelist, one with a secret that stretches back millennia.
1. Chapter 1

**KD: Hey everybody. This is a rewrite/continuation of my previous fanfic. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Negima or Yugioh, only my OC. For duel disk design, look at Yugioh Arc V. Characters already in the series will only get brief descriptions.**

"Fierce Knockdown!"

The demon threw his fist at the 10 year old boy across the field, sending him flying back into a lamppost, one of the only sources of light on Sakura Lane.

Boy: 4000-0000

Opponent: 4000

Blood flowed through his jade green hair as he looked up painfully, red eyes filling with tears of pain and frustration. His black sleeveless shirt had a huge hole in it from where the demon punched him. His black jeans were torn from the long time he spent hiding in the woods from the monster across from him.

The 10 year old white haired boy across from him simple deactivated his duel disk, his blue suit untouched. His blue eyes were emotionless as he had ever seen them. The same emotionless eyes that he saw when the white haired boy attacked his family.

The white haired boy walked up to the green haired child. A tattoo on the child's shoulder (of two monsters with two arrows motioning between them) glowed dimly and the child vanished for a second before appearing just a few feet behind the lamp, desperately backing away. The white haired boy sighed as he raised his hand. In his palm he had a tattoo of his own. His was of a single eye with snakes coming off of it.

As it glowed, the green hair child stopped moving. A stone shell was slowly covering his body.

"Look at you," the white haired boy said, kneeling in front of the still child, who at this point had only his head free, the petrification stopping. "You look just like your father right now."

The green haired child's eyes were covered in a green light as a symbol appeared on his forehead. The child then quickly shook his head as the glow faded but the symbol stayed. A six pointed star with a circle of runes around it.

"Don't worry. When I remove that seal from you and the beast within it, you can be angry all you want." The boy reached his hand out and was about to touch the seal when…

"**Crystallizatio Tellustris!"**

The white haired boy had to jump back as ice spikes shot from the ground where he was standing.

"You made a mistake attacking on a full moon boy!"

A blonde haired girl who looked about the same age as the green haired child. She wore a typical witch's hat and a black cloak.

"Stay out of this Vampiress. This is none of your concern." He had to jump back to avoid yet another ice spike.

"It is my concern when you hunt in my territory. Now I would leave before you have more than just me to deal with."

The white haired boy sensed the other magic duelist's approaching. Sighing, he looked at the blond and the child.

"I will have it eventually." And in a flash, he was gone.

"I hope you know how lucky you are," the blonde said. "Not only is it a full moon, but also that I was in a helpful mood…" The girl turned to see the child, the stone shell gone and the symbol barely fading from his forehead. She gasped. "You're his son."

The boy's eyes widen.

"You know my dad!?" He cried with an Irish accent. She smiled.

"A long time ago," she said. But then a sad look crossed her face. "But since you hold the seal…." The child's look told her enough. She was about to say something else when she felt the teachers' presence. She looked the boy over one more time before scooping him up in her surprisingly strong arms.

"What are you…" he started asking before she jumped up high into the air, flying through the night.

"I am going to help you," she said, shocking the boy. He stayed silent the rest of the flight. They touched down outside a large cottage in the woods. The blonde lead him inside where a small doll like girl opened the door.

"Who is this master?" the doll asked. "Can I kill him?"

The child cowered behind the blonde who simply smirked.

"No Chachazero, he is our guest." The doll, Chachazero, grumbled and walked away.

The green haired child looked at the blonde in confusion.

"What did you mean you're going to help me?" he asked. She turned to him.

"I know what you have gone through. I've experienced the same thing long ago." The child's eyes widened.

"Vampiress…" he muttered, to which the blonde nodded.

"Yes, I am Evangeline A.K. McDowell."

"Tri Orichalcum," the child said smiling. Even Eva's normally cold heart was warmed by his toothy grin.

"Well, I have proposition for you," she said suddenly serious. Tri turned serious as well.

"Anything. You saved my life."

'He's so desperate that he would offer anything to a vampire,' she thought. "First, you become my apprentice. I will teach you how to defend yourself as well as how to control that beast within you."

"You can do that!"

"Indeed. Though I do want you to meet the principal here. He might help you as well." Seeing the boy's confused look at the word principal she chuckled. "This is a school campus." Tri nodded understandingly. "I also have one more condition."

"What?"

Eva smiled and stomped the ground, causing a circle to appear. Before he realized what was happening, Tri was pulled into a deep kiss by the queen of the night, a card appearing above their heads. When they separated, Tri was fainted from the blood rushing to his face and fell to the ground as Eva laughed.

5 Years later

Tri was walking down the hall of Mahora Duel Academy. His hair was now grown longer in the back, ending at about his jaw line. In the front it was cut so his bangs only covered his forehead. His red eyes were now framed by wire framed glasses. He wore a black jacket and jeans with a red muscle shirt underneath. His dark green duel disk was on his one arm while currently in his other hand he held a cell phone mark with a single eye.

"Yes mister Pegasus," his said. "I will have those designs sent to Chumley tonight. Now I have to go meet my other boss."

"Okay then Tri boy," the creator of duel monsters said on the other end of the line. "I can't wait to see those new cards designs."

Tri closed his Industrial Illusions Company Cell and continued on his way. When he arrived at the head master's door he knock and, hearing approval, went in.

He was greeted by not only the head master, an old man with an elongated head and insane eyebrows, but his granddaughter, a teenage girl with long brown hair and a kind smile as well as one of his students.

"Head master," he said bowing his head. "Konoka-chan." He added smirking, noticing the girl pout cutely when he didn't acknowledge her at first.

"Hello Tri-sensei," she said, in an almost happier than possible way. Tri couldn't help but smile when she was around. She always seemed to make the whole room fill with happiness.

"Ah, Tri-san," the headmaster said. "Did you choose whether or not to marry my granddaughter?"

Tri laughed as Konoka hit her grandfather in the head with a cartoonish hammer.

"Come now Konoka-chan," Tri said mischievously. "Would being with me really be that bad?" As Konoka started blushing up a storm, Tri turned back to the headmaster. "In any case, I am here because you wanted to discuss the new teacher.

"Oh yes. As you know he is joining our faculty at the same age you did (10 years). Unlike you however, he comes with a full history of his duel education, so he doesn't have to go through the same test as you. Despite this, I do want to test him. Do you have any ideas?"

Tri put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. Suddenly, a smirk broke on his face, an evil glint shone in his glasses.

"He is staying in your room, right Konoka-chan?" To this the brunette nodded. "Don't tell Asuna yet. I have an idea."

With that Tri left with a laugh that actually got the two in the office slightly worried for the poor teacher candidate.

After a few minutes of walking, Tri found himself outside of the lodge in the woods. He knocked and instead of Chachazero, another robot and another of his students, Chachamaru opened the door in a maid outfit.

"Master Tri," the green haired robot said bowing. "Welcome back."

"Chacha-chan, I told you, you don't have to call me master."

Entering the lodge he saw Evangeline sitting in one of the chairs sipping a cup of tea. Tri pulled up a chair of his own and sat down, pouring himself a cup.

"So how did the meeting go?" the blonde asked.

"Not bad, I just have to set up a test for the new teacher arriving." Eva raised an eyebrow as she set her tea down.

"And what did you chose?" Tri smiled evilly, causing the disciple of dark tomes (that is seriously one of her many titles) to smile as well.

"Let's just say he had better be used to dealing with, as Ayaka puts it, 'violent monkeys'."

The two chuckled evil as they finished their tea, Chachamaru simply standing there, waiting to take their cups away.

**KD: Yep. If you knew my first story, I made Chao the one to rescue Tri. I think Eva would work better now in all honesty. Now to sign off is the dark evangel herself.**

**Eva: Reviews accepted. Praise and Criticism appreciated. Flamers shall be drained.**


	2. Chapter 2

Negioh Chapter 1

**KD: Welcome to the first chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Tri: Wasn't there something else you wanted to say.**

**KD: Oh yeah. I will be skipping the scene where Negi gets his assignment and when he is on the train. We will start this from when he is exiting the train. Second, changing one main aspect of Asuna's character. You'll know it as soon as you read it. Also, I will be using certain archetypes for people I think they fit with. Try to guess who goes with what archetype. Finally, for comedic and character reactions/development, certain scenes that involve, shall we say, fanservice are kept in but I will try to state them in a non perverted way…that may get harder later on.**

**Tri: The only thing KD owns in this story is me, and probably some (not all) of the cards I am going to use and maybe some of the other character's cards as well.**

Negioh 1 Meet the New Teacher

The train opened up and the female students streamed out, afraid of being penalized for being late. One of the girls turned and shouted over her shoulder to the small 10 year old red head boy with a staff on his back behind her.

"Hope you find your way to the primary school!"

"What was that strange wind about?" a friend of the girl asked her.

The 10 year old walked out of the train blushing, though it would be hard to say if it was from the comment about primary school, or the sight he just saw.

"Did what I think happened happen?" a voice said next to the boy. The child turned and saw a green haired teen (Tri) in a black jacket and jeans standing next to him.

"Wh…what do you mean?" the boy asked nervously.

"No need to be secretive kid," he said pulling his jacket aside, revealing not only a red sleeveless shirt, but also a tattoo. A tattoo that marked him as a mystic duelist. "I am going to guess that yours involves wind?"

The boy blushed again remembering what just happened.

"I didn't mean to!" he cried. The teen laughed.

"Don't worry, I believe you. Anyway, I'm Tri. The principal sent me to get you, though he didn't tell me your name." The boy smiled.

"My name is Negi." Tri nodded before looking down at his watch, eyes widening.

"Oh crap! We need to get going! The punishment for being late isn't just for students you know."Negi's eyes widened as Tri turned toward him. "I can't teleport us both and I have to guide you (sigh) so I guess we're running."

With that Tri, with Negi close behind. They barely made it 10 feet when Negi realized something.

"Wait! Are you a teacher as well!?" Tri smirked.

"If you're asking because of my age that's a little hypocritical."

Negi blushed, embarrassed, before smiling.

"The building right there is the school right?" Negi asked pointing to a large building far off. Tri looked confused before nodding. Negi had a childish smirk. "Race ya." With that, Negi took off. Tri smirked.

"Well he is only 10, no matter what his occupation." Tri thought before realizing something. "I am not losing to a kid!" He kicked up the speed as well.

A little ways ahead.

"Wow Asuna," Konoka said to a girl with orange hair in pig tails. She was roller skating while the girl named Asuna was running. "I knew you liked him but I didn't expect you to actually perform the ritual. It is amazing what you will do." (see anime episode 1)

"And what's wrong with that?" The girl almost screamed.

"Nothing at all. In fact I heard if you say the person's name three times followed by barking loudly is the last part of the ritual." Asuna's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you say so?! TRI-KUN! TRI-KUN! TRI-KUN!" she followed that up by barking, much to Konoka's amusement.

"Wow, you really will do anything to be with him." Asuna glared at her.

"That was a real ritual right?" she said through gritted teeth. Konoka put her hands up defensively when suddenly the two feel a wind right next to them. Turning, they saw Negi running next to them.

"Your love shall be requited in due time," he said, causing Asuna to blush and stop running, She turned, grabbing Negi by his collar.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BRAT?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GETTING INVOLVED IN IOTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS?!"

"Asuna calm down," Konoka pleaded. "He's just a kid, no different than a primary school kid."

"I hate kids!" she shouted before holding Negi up by his head. "This is the girl's school in the deepest part of the Mahor'a Duel Academy district. The primary school is at the previous station." She pulled him close to her face. "In short, little kids aren't allowed."

"That's enough Asuna-Kun!" a voice called. Turning, the group saw a man with white hair who was smoking a cigarette leaning out a window.

"Takahata-sensei," Asuna and Konoka said. Asuna nervously and Konoka happily.

"He's right Asuna-chan," they heard another voice. Turning, they saw Tri staring at Asuna sternly, eyebrows knit. "Put your new sensei down." Asuna set Negi down without realizing the meaning behind what Tri said. She didn't realize it until Konoka spoke up questioningly.

"S…Sensei…?"

"Ah yes... that's right." Clearing his throat, Negi continued. I will be teaching dueling terminology and strategy at this school. My name is Negi Springfield."

All but Takahata was shocked by this, and yes, that includes Tri. Though his reason was very different than the other two.

'Springfield…It can't be…' Despite his shock he kept his face the perfect image of calmness, unlike a certain orange haired girl.

"W…Wait just a minute here…you're a teacher!? A brat like you!?"

"Don't worry about it," Takahata said walking out of his building. "He's actually quite smart. From today on he will take over my half of the class."

"You've got to be kidding! Just a while back he was saying…" she paused before glancing at Tri. "Something rude to me."

"But it's true…"

"It is none of your business!" She started shaking him again. "I hate kids! Especially annoying little fleas like you!" Negi was shocked and embarrassed by how Asuna was treating him.

'What's with that nasty tone? And I was nice enough to tell her her fortune…'

He probably would've continued his thoughts when some of Asuna's hair tickled his nose, causing…

"ACHOOO!" Under his shirt, Negi's tattoo, a swirling black whirl of wind, glowed brightly before the wind targeted Asuna. Her uniform was torn apart, leaving her in just her undergarments, the bottoms of which was decorated with a bear face. Asuna dropped to the ground covering herself as she realized that she was exposed in front of two…three of her male teachers. Tri closed his eyes and removed his jacket, tossing it to her. As she grabbed it she screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

A little while later

The group (minus Takahata who had to go to take care of his own class) was all gathered in the principal's office. Asuna had grabbed her gym clothes to change into.

"Principal-sensei, what is the meaning of this?" she asked, still not able to meet Tri's eyes.

"Asuna-chan," the principal said. "I wasn't expecting you or Konoka to be here as well, only Tri and Negi. Speaking of Negi…I see your training was to come to Japan as a teacher. They've given you quite the task."

"Yes," Negi said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Before you officially become a teacher though, you must gain some practical experience. You shall be working with Tri-kun here to take care of 2-A. Let's make it from today until March." The principal was about to add something else before Tri spoke up.

"I don't think your bump healed from yesterday. I wouldn't ask him the same question." The principal looked at the teenage teacher and nodded.

"Just a minute please!" Asuna cried. "Isn't it odd that a kid is doing the job of a teacher!? And our homeroom teacher as well!" She felt a familiar stern glare on her and turned to see Tri sending it at her.

"I think that I proved just how well a child can teach Asuna, after all I worked here at the same age Negi is now."

Asuna looked down in embarrassment as the principal continued to address Negi.

"Negi-kun, your job will be very difficult. If it is too hard for you, you will have to return home. There are no second chances. Are you prepared to accept that?"

"Y….yes! I'll do it!" Negi said, standing at attention. "Please let me try!"

"Then it's settled," the principal said happily. "Well then, let's begin today. Let me introduce you to our staff guidance officer, Shizuna-sensei. "Shizuna-kun!"

"Yes!" A voice called as the door opened. When Tri saw Negi turning toward the door he realized what would happen. He chuckled as Shizuna, an older woman who currently had Negi's face pressed into her full chest. "Ah… sorry about that."

"If there's anything you don't understand, you should ask her," the principal said.

"Nice to meet you," the guidance counselor said winking. Needless to say Negi was speechless.

"Oh and one more thing…" the principal started before Tri cut him off again.

"I would like to bring that up later, just so I can reveal everything at once." Everyone looked at him strange but eventually the principal understood.

"Very well. You are dismissed Tri." Tri bowed and left. Negi grew nervous as he realized he was now without the only one who seemed truly capable of handling Asuna. "Anyway, Shizuna, would you please take Negi to the classroom." Shizuna nodded and the group left, leaving the principal alone.

With Tri

Tri found a secluded spot before teleporting to a dark corner of the gym/duel fields building. After checking no one was there he stepped out, sliding a card from his deck. It was a picture of him with a flute made of jade. A familiar seal on his forehead and jade spikes coming from his elbows and knees. A jade helmet adorned his head. He held the card to his fore head and thought hurriedly.

'Eva-chan! Don't try to respond but listen. I have some big news…'

With Negi

Asuna had forcibly dragged Konoka ahead toward the class room, saying she refused to accept Negi as a teacher.

"What's with her?" Negi asked sadly, to which Shizuna chuckled.

"That girl is always rowdy, but she's really a nice person once you get to know her. Anyway, here is the class role." She handed him a small book that contained records on the class. "Will you be okay as a teacher Negi-kun?"

"Ah…uh…" Negi stammered. "I am a b..bit nervous…."

"Here we are," Shizuna said oblivious to Negi's worry. "This is your class."

In the room was a class of 31 girls, most talking amongst each other, but some minding themselves, sorting through their decks. Negi stood outside the door, looking down at the class roster and the pictures of the students.

"There's so many," he muttered.

"Try to remember everyone's name and face quickly, OK?" Shizuna said. Negi was lost in his nervous thoughts.

'Can I really teach so many older girls? My heart is pounding… Can I really become a teacher in a foreign country like this? Onee-Chan…Anya…will I be OK?"

His mind flashed back to when he was leaving on the train.

"Do your best Negi!" Nekane said.

"Don't space out now!" Anya added.

Back in the present, Negi had a look of determination on his face.

As the door opened everyone had different reactions. Konoka was excited, Asuna simple thought 'he's here', and two pink haired girls were giggling like mad. Negi stepped through and an eraser started falling towards his head. His magic instantly reacted and the eraser hovered in the air for a moment, before Negi realized what was happening and cancelled it, letting the eraser hit him in the head. He thought no one saw him, but his little slip was noticed by a certain orange haired girl. Chalk dust fell around his head causing him to cough.

"Haha… I see," he said laughing. "You really got me there." He didn't notice the trip wire. After a water bucket and about a dozen suction arrows, Negi was stuck pulling himself off the ground behind the desk, his appearance surprising the class. Many of the girls that were laughing rushed to his aid.

"Eh?! A kid!"

"Hey are you okay!?

"Sorry about that! We thought you were the new teacher!" Shizuna clapped her hands together to get everyone focused.

"He is your new teacher. Come on, introduce yourself." Negi blushed at the childlike treatment he was getting.

"I… My name is Negi Springfield. From today onwards, I'll be teaching mag…uh…dueling at this school. I'll only be here for three terms, but it's nice to meet you all."

Silence…Nothing but silence…

"KYAAAAAA!" The class screamed. "HE'S SO CUTE!"

"How old are you?"

"I'm ten years old…"

"Where did you come from!?"

"The back hills of Wales…"

"Where are you living now!?

"I only just got here…"

"Is this for real…?" an orange haired girl with large wire framed glasses asked Shizuna.

"Yes, absolutely."

"Is he really going to be our homeroom teacher?!"

"Can we really have a cute kid like him?!"

"Hey now, you can't "have" him. He's not food, ok?" Shizuna said laughing. She must be secretly sadistic if she enjoys Negi's suffering here.

"Is he really a teacher?"

"Hey, are you really smart?!"

"I've studied dueling under some of the best duelists in the world…"

"AMAZING."

'Thank God it seems I'm welcome,' Negi thought. 'Even if it is a bit much.'

"Negi-kun has all the credentials, of course…" Shizuna added. "But as you can see. He's younger than you girls. Treat him nicely ok?"

Before anyone else could react, a certain pigtailed girl grabbed Negi by the collar and lifted him up, sitting him up on the desk.

"Hey you!" Asuna yelled. "What did you do with the blackboard eraser back there? You did something weird didn't you?" Negi's lack of answer angered her, and she began to shake him. "I WAMTED A CLEAR EXPLAINATION!" Another student slammed her hands down on the desk.

"Cut that out this instant!" The voice came from girl with long blonde hair and an almost regal look to her. "How about you let him go now Asuna-san? Although…that pose is so very suitable for a violent monkey like you."

"What did you say!" Asuna growled.

"Negi-sensei," the girl (Ayaka) continued with a blush, ignoring the pig tailed girl. "I've heard you studied under Seto Kaiba, Yugi Motoh, and Jaden Yuki as well (how would she know anything like that in the real series, she should've never heard of him). Teaching has nothing to do with age…so please continue with homeroom."

"What's with the "nice girl" act, Iinchou (class prez)?" Asuna said, barely controlling her anger.

"It's only natural that I'd look like a nice girl from the outside. Since I'm a nice girl on the inside too!"

"What nice girl? You shouta-kon (cradle robber)!"

Ayaka shrinked back in shock at the name, blushing since it was basically true. The blonde grabbed the orange haired girl by her collar.

"What is with these scandalous accusations?! You shouldn't talk you stalker! I've seen you following after Tri-sensei!"

"Grr…don't you dare say any more you…!"

Negi tried to say something, but was drowned out by the class cheering. Before Shizuna could say anything the door opened, and a voice with plenty of for behind it called out.

"I must have made a wrong turn." Everyone turned and saw Tri standing there arms crossed glaring at the class. "I thought this was room 2-A, the middle school class, not a room full of kindergarteners!" The entire class looked down in embarrassment, especially Asuna. With one last stern look at the class, Tri sigh and shook his head. "Anyway, everyone to the duel fields, the principal has asked me to plan something for our new teacher here. Please exit in an orderly fashion." He said the last line in a lighthearted tone to show the girls he wasn't mad. As everyone was exiting (Shizuna heading back to her office), Negi looked nervously at Tri, who simply smiled.

"Is he always like this?" Negi asked the blonde Ayaka who blushed.

"Well, yes and no. He is strict when he feels we goof off too much, but usually he is very kind."

Asuna was the last to leaving, keeping her head down. Before she left the room though, Tri put his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait a moment Asuna." Said girl blushed at the contact before looking up at her teacher. She saw him smiling and realized he wasn't mad, though it only made her blush more. "You have your main deck?" The girl looked confused and nodded. "If you don't like Negi, than I hope you're ready." He left Asuna confused, before an evil smirked appeared on her face.

**KD: Sorry, no duel this time. I felt this chapter is long enough without a duel. See ya next time.**

**Tri: Flamers will face the seal.**


	3. Chapter 3

**KD: Welcome back. I hope you enjoy the first full duel, like characters, I won't be going into deep description of cards that exist. Enjoy.**

**Tristan: I am the only thing KD owns, and maybe some original cards which will be marked OC for original card.**

Chapter 2 Harpies vs Future

The entire class entered the building that housed the duel fields and gym. To the sides were sets of exercise equipment. Duel machines lined the walls and there were three actually duel fields in the center, one long ways and two at the ends forming a dumbbell like design. Negi watched as Tri and Asuna entered last, and Negi didn't like the smile Asuna wore on her face. Tri's sadistic smirk didn't help either. Asuna took her place at one end of the large duel arena, confusing all the other girls and Negi.

"Tri-sensei," Nodoka stammered. "What is going on?"

"I am glad you asked Nodoka-chan," Tri said, making the purple haired book worm blush, which he didn't notice. "When I joined the faculty here, I had to duel multiple students and even faculty members. Don't worry Negi," he said seeing the boy shaking. "You don't have to do that." The child smiled until Tri continued. "You see, Negi needed scheduled living arrangements. The principal talked to Konoka-chan earlier and she agreed to let him live with her and Asuna-chan."

Everyone had different reactions. Most of the faces were ones of shock, minus Konoka, Negi, Asuna, and Ayaka. Ayaka was furious since she didn't even get a chance to have Negi in her room. Asuna was also angry, but because of the fact she didn't have a say in the matter (though she got over it since she thought she wouldn't have to live with him). Konoka was just smiling while Negi was conflicted. He was happy since Konoka seemed nice but with Asuna being his other roommate, he doubt he would sleep peacefully.

"Now, before you get too excited," Tri smirked. "These living arrangements only are guaranteed should Negi pass his test." Everyone gasped as they looked over at Asuna, as a chill went down their spines when they saw her grin. "Yes. Asuna will be the person Negi has to duel. Should he win…Asuna has to except the fact that Negi is going to be living with her without question. If Asuna is the winner…" he let the sentence hang in the air for a moment before continuing. "Negi's job is immediately terminate and he fails his mission at this school."

Everyone gasped when they heard this, Negi however was stunned still. All his training, relying on one single duel. His whole future, gone if his life points hit zero.

"Negi," Tri said, getting the boy's attention. Gone was the sadistic smile and look, and instead he had an older brother like look, concern flooding his face. "Are you ready to do this?"

The young boy had a boost of courage from the teen's concern, seeing he actually cared whether he succeeded or failed. The child teacher smiled and nodded before walking to the other end of the duel field. Tri smiled before walking over to his seat next to some of the students. The duelist looked at each other before activating their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

Negi 4000 Hand 5

Asuna 4000 Hand 5

"Ladies first," Asuna said smugly, drawing her sixth card. Seeing what it was she laughed. "Looks like you're in for a world of hurt. I start off by summoning Rescue Rabbit (Lv4 300/100)." A small rabbit with a helmet, goggles, and a phone around its neck appeared in front of the orange haired girl. "And though he is cute he won't be around for long. I activate his effect letting me summon two Lv4 or lower normal monsters with the same name from the deck so I chose to bring out two of my Harpie Ladies (Lv4 1300/1400)." The red heads appeared in their purple skin tight outfits. "And from my hand I activate my Double Summon. Now I can summon again and bring out another Harpie Lady."

The class gasped.

"She can't be planning to bring that card out already," Makie, a pink haired girl, said. Tri was shocked as well, though he didn't show it.

"She must really not want to share a room with him," Tri said. 'She has come a long way from the first time I saw her duel. She was never even able to keep one Harpie on the field, let alone get three out for that card. Then again, the card I gave her helped.'

He thought back to 5 years ago when he started here and saw her duel.

Asuna fell to her knees in defeat as once again Ayaka, who was simply deactivating her duel disk as she walked away smiling.

"Better luck on your 30 try," she called back.

Tri (who still had his hair short and wore what he wore in the prologue) looked at the orange haired girl sadly before going over to her.

"You okay?" The girl shot him a glare. She was still at the point where she didn't like the fact that her teacher was her age.

"Why do you care?!" she spat. Tri rolled his eyes before speaking again.

"You were trying to get three Harpies on the field weren't you?" Asuna gasped before glaring again.

"So?! I wanted more monsters out!" Tri was fishing in his pocket before pulling out a card.

"I doubt that is actually why, I want you to have this." When Asuna took the card she gasped.

"Rescue Rabbit…" Tri turned and was walking away. Asuna looked up at him, then back at the card, smiling.

Present day

Tri looked back to Asuna who was pulling a card from her extra deck.

"Next," she said smiling. "I use my three Lv4 WIND monsters for my Xyz summon." The three winged females disappeared into a dark vortex, turning into stars on the in. "Now I build the overlay network in order to summon the mighty Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon (R4 2000/2500)!"

A mirage like red dragon with a red haired harpie holding a chain that was attached around the dragon's neck.

"Sadly in summoning it the first turn I waste one of its material's since I have to remove one each end phase, but I think I can deal with it. I end with two face downs." She finished by removing one harpie from her dragon.

Negi 4000 Hand 5 Xyz Count: None

Asuna 4000 Hand 1 Xyz Count: HPPD 2

Negi was sweating a little as he drew his sixth card. He looked over his hand and his worried look turned to one of confidence.

"I activate the effect of my High Priestess of Prophecy (Lv7 2500/2100). I reveal three Spellbook cards in my hand, namely Power, Life, and Secrets, to special summon her." A beautiful red haired girl in white silk garb appeared next to the boy. She winked at the child teacher, causing him to lightly blush. When Tri saw this he smirked.

'So his duel spirits like to tease him huh.' When the high priestess turned back to the rest of the duel field, she saw Tri and giggled, waving flirtatiously. Tri sweat dropped as the class looked at him and chuckled. Well, most chuckled. Nodoka blushed, Chisame and Chachamaru were indifferent, and Eva smiled sadistically. There was no way she would let him forget this anytime soon. Tri blush and turned away. 'Or she is a huge flirt.'

"Now I also summon Charioteer of Prophecy (Lv4 1800/1300)," Negi said as a blonde man riding a white horse appeared next to the red head Priestess. "High Priestess, attack and destroy that dragon!" Strings of symbols flew from a staff the girl was carrying. Just as they were about to hit the dragon, the beast spewed flames, burning away the attack. "What happened?!" Asuna laughed.

"For someone who is supposed to be teaching us, you don't know much. So long as my dragon still has Xyz material units on it, all Harpie monsters, including Harpie Dragons are immune to attacks and card effects. In other words your cards are useless." Tri grimaced at what Asuna said.

"That isn't exactly true." A few of the girls looked at him.

"What do you mean Tri-sensei?" a blonde haired girl with dark skin asked (Ku Fei, one of my favorite characters). Tri sighed and explained.

"Her dragon's effect only work on cards that specifically target Harpies. If Negi played a card that targets all monsters, such as Dark Hole, then the dragon can't block it, as it doesn't target a Harpie necessarily." The class sighed and went back to the duel as Negi ended his turn with a face down causing Tri to face fault. "I guess he doesn't have any cards like that in his hand."

Negi 4000 Hand 3

Asuna 4000 Hand 1 Xyz Count: HPPD 2

Asuna drew her card and chuckled.

"First I summon my Cyber Harpie Lady (Lv4 1800/1300)." Another Harpie, this one with body armor, appeared next to the Dragon. "Then, I follow up by activating my Harpie's Hunting Ground field spell." The arena turned into a huge sand pit surrounded by trees. Asuna was standing on a tree branch with Cyber Harpie flying next to her as well as the Dragon's keeper with the Dragon at the base of the tree. Negi and his monsters were in the middle of the sand pit. Tri facepalmed.

"Why did she not summon Cyber after playing Hunting Ground? If she did that facedown would be destroyed." Yue, a dark blue haired girl, stopped sipping from a juice box labeled…tomato milk…whatever.

"She is a Baka Ranger for a reason," she said. Everyone on the bleachers raised an eyebrow at her. The blue haired Baka Ranger simply went back to drinking from her juice box.

"Now my Cyber Harpie gains 200 attack points (1800-2000)! Now, Cyber, attack that Charioteer!"

The armored winged woman shot down, claws outstretched toward the blonde man, who surprisingly just smirked and looked back toward Negi who smiled and nodded in response.

"I activate my face down card! Mirror Force!" Asuna, having not heard what Tri said earlier, laughed.

"Are you deaf!? Card effects don't affect my Harpies so long as my Dragon has materials on it." Tri collapsed in his seat.

"Does she ever listen?" he muttered as Asuna's monsters were destroyed.

"Wha…what happed!?" Asuna cried in shock. Negi smirked.

"Your Dragon may stop attacks and effects from targeting Harpies, but my Mirror Force targets all monsters on your side of the field, not specifically Harpies." Tri silently thanked Negi for taking over, he didn't want to explain things again. Asuna growled as she had no choice but to end her turn.

"Before my turn concludes though I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Dragon in defense mode (2500)."

Negi 4000 Hand 3

Asuna 4000 Hand 0 Xyz Count: HPPD 0

Negi smiled as he drew another card. His hand had three Spellbooks and now he had the monster that would seal his victory.

"I now summon the Fool of Prophecy (Lv3 1600/900) in attack mode!" A purple haired boy in yellow and green robes with a staff over his shoulder appeared next to the High Priestess on the opposite side from the Charioteer. Next I discard Spellbook of Life to activate High priestess effect to destroy your face down. As the face down (Drain Shield) was destroyed, Asuna couldn't help but laugh.

"Your monster could've have targeted my Dragon genius! You could've finished me off then!"

Tri gritted his teeth. He hated how Asuna was acting right now. Not the fact she obviously didn't see Negi's plan, he was used to her not seeing those things. She was in the after school lessons for a reason. Why was she being so mean to Negi…? Tri blushed as the answer came to him.

'This morning could be a reason. If Negi worked here, more like that could happen.' He subsequently brought his hand to his nose to stop a nosebleed. 'But that can't be, she doesn't know about magic…'

"Sorry Asuna," Negi said. "But I knew that facedown would be a bigger problem. After all, your dragon won't be a problem after this. I use my Spellbook of Power on the Fool, giving him and extra 1000 attack! (1600-2600)" The Fool smirked as the top of the staff grew till it was slightly larger than the Dragon. "Now, Fool! Crush that Dragon!" The fool launched himself into the air as the Dragon and its keeper looked up in fear. The two were crushed as the Charioteer began charging with the Priestess' spell followed close behind. "Now I finish this duel with a combined attack!" The Charioteer's blade was surrounded by the Priestess' spell as he swung him blade in a direct attack.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Asuna cried as the holograms dissipated. The class cheered (do I even have to go through the list of whose not at this point) as Negi jumped in celebration. The class ran toward the child teacher and lifted him up in the air as Tri walked up to Asuna, who was on her knees in defeat.

"You okay?" Tri asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Why….?" Asuna said. "Why did I lose?" Sighing, Tri put his hand on her shoulder, getting her to look up with blush on her face.

"Your strategy was sound," he said. "But your anger blinded you to the obvious. Why did you want to win so badly?"

Asuna looked down again.

"I…I can't say exactly…" she said, trying to come up with a lie. "It was different when you started teaching at such a young age, we were the same age. Having someone younger than you know more than you is just… just…" Tri smiled.

"I get it," he said standing up. He offered her his hand and helped her up. Asuna was happy the rest of the class was still congratulating Negi.

'I can't tell him,' she thought. 'I just don't want to have another teacher take part of his job…I won't get to see him as much…' Thankfully for her, Tri wasn't focused on her now. Instead, he was trying to get the class' attention.

"Calm down everyone," he said. "Put Negi down before you hurt him." Negi was embarrassed at the way the older boy said that, but thankful that he was able to help him. "Now…" Tri said, raising his duel disk. "I feel a little left out. So…" He activated his disk. Unlike the others, his was shaped like a scythe. "Who wants to duel me?"

The majority of the class raised their hands, though only one caught his attention. A shy purple haired girl who looked like the only reason she wasn't raising her hand was nerves.

"Nodoka," he said softly. The purple girl blushed as Haruna and Yue smirked. "Would you like to duel?" Nodoka looked like she was about to faint when her two "friends" pushed her forward. Nodoka looked back at the two. They simply nodded as Nodoka gulped.

"Y…Yes sensei," she said, nervously making her way to the side of the field opposite the teacher.

**KD: Sorry the duel is short but let's face it. If Negi really was smart enough to teach at the school and Asuna was blinded with anger (and is still a baka ranger), it would've happened like that.**

**Asuna: I resent that!**

**Tri: Just calm down for a moment Asuna. You can yell at him later. It is your turn to do the outro.**

**Asuna: Uh…yes Tri-kun…. Anyone who flames will be food for my pets (A baby, full grown, and mirage dragons appeared behind her) **


	4. Chapter 4

Negioh Chapter 3

**KD: I can't wait for it, I can't wait for it…**

**Tri: What's wrong with him?**

**Eva: He discovered a Youtuber he likes name The Autarch is voicing a character in a video game and he hopes the kickstarter takes off.**

**Tri: Cool. Anyway, who's doing the disclaimer this time?**

**Eva: I think that Nodoka should do it today since she is dueling and you've already done it.**

**Tri: Okay. Nodoka-chan!**

**Nodoka: Y…Yes Tri-kun?**

**Tri: Would you do the disclaimer please?**

**Nodoka: S…Sure. KD only owns Tri-kun and in this duel, a lot of his own card ideas will appear {though Tri's will be based off characters from a phone app known as Ayakashi Ghost Guild (Brief description, images online), and Nodoka will be using cards based on books.**

Chapter 3 Stories and Spirits

"Duel!"

The class and Negi watched as Tri and Nodoka began.

"So what type of decks do they use?" Negi asked the girl next to him, who had medium length dark green hair (Kaede).

"Well de-gozoru (I am sorry if I screwed that up), both of them use decks that Tri himself designed, so you probably never seen their cards before." Negi was surprised.

"What do you mean be Tri designed them?" he asked. Makie leaned down in between the two smiling.

"You didn't know? Tri also works for Maximillian Pegasus as one of his top designers." The class laughed at Negi's expression before turning back to the duel

Tri 4000 Hand 5

Nodoka 4000 Hand 5

"You can go first Nodoka-chan," Tri said. Nodoka blushed before nodding, drawing her sixth card.

"I start off by playing the field spell Library of Fantasy (OC). This card lets me add one monster with Book Warrior in its name to my hand by returning one on the field or in my hand to the deck." Around the duel field, shelves upon shelves of books rose. "I return Book Warrior-Will Castle Ward (OC) to my deck in order to add Book Warrior-Artemis Fowl (OC) to my hand. I next proceed to summon him (Lv3 1000/1000)." A book flew off the shelf and opened facing downward. A boy with sharp features, black hair, and a vampiric smile droped out of the book, landing perfectly on his feet. He wore a navy blue suit. "Next I activate the effect of Book Warrior-Butler (OC) from my hand. When Artemis is on the field, I get to special summon him to the field (Lv5 2300/2000)." The same book expanded before a tall Eurasian man appeared in front of Artemis, also in a suit though much larger than boy. "Next end with a face down."

Tri 4000 Hand 5

Nodoka 4000 Hand 2

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me," Tri grinned as he drew. He narrowed his eyes. Not exactly what he wanted but he might be able to make it work. "I first activate my spell card, Ghost Agent Initiation (OC)." Tri was surrounded by a light aura as the spell activated. When the magic died down, his clothes had changed. Now he wore a burgundy suit and dress shoes (Tri Lv? 2000/2000)." The class gasped at the teacher's transformation.

"His favorite card…" Asuna mutter. Negi simply looked confused before Ayaka decided to explain.

"That card is very special. It allows Tri-sensei himself to become a monster. His life points directly affect his attack and defense as well. If his life points are over 3000, like they are now, his attack and defense is half that. If they are lower than 3000 but higher than 1500, they are equal. If they are less than 1500, then his attack and defense are double his life points."

Negi turned to his know colleague with admiration. He couldn't believe the cards that Tri had designed. He was showing his little kid side (as in the side that isn't the serious battling side). He wanted to see more.

"Next I summon from my hand Anima Spirit-Hair Dryer (OC)(Lv4 1800/1000)!" In front of Tri a girl in a white and blue skin tight suit sitting on top of a huge hair dryer appear. "Next her effect activates! This lets me destroy one face down card on the field, so say goodbye to that card of yours." The girl smirked as she reached to side of the hair dryer, twisting a knob to high.

"Fire away!" Hair Dryer said. A blast of pure heat shot at the face down, setting it a light and sending it to the grave.

"Next I activate her second effect!" Tri said. Negi looked on in awe as the girl disappeared into the hair dryer and Tri jumped up to take her place standing on top (Tri 2000-2300). "I am allowed to equip Hair Dryer to a monster for a 300 attack point boost, and since I am now a monster as well, I can get the boost. And since I am equipped with an Anima Spirit, I can destroy that card to protect myself. So now time to disintegrate good old Butler!"

He smirked as the Hair Dryer fired its beam at the Eurasian man as the man pulled a Sig Saur from his jacket and fired. As the man was disintegrated, the bullet pierced the machine, causing it to start sparking. Tri jumped off just in time to avoid the explosion (Tri 2300-2000).

"I end with a face down," Tri said as he ended his turn.

Tri 4000 Hand 3

Nodoka 4000 Hand 2

Nodoka gulped as she drew he next card. She looked over her hand thoughtfully.

'Tri-kun probably will stop my attack with that facedown. I have to destroy it before I can even try to attack. However, I would need to get a monster with over 2000 attack…'

"I activate my Library of Fantasy to trade Book Warrior-Tris the Selflessly Brave back to my deck to add Book Warrior-Skullduggery Pleasant (OC) to my hand. Next, by sacrificing Artemis on my field, I summon him from my hand (Lv5 2200/1900)." Artemis started chuckling evilly as he was surrounded by light. In his place a skeleton in a black trench coat and fedora appeared. "Next I follow up by activating the spell card 451 Firemen. Now I can destroy that facedown of yours!" A group of men charged from the card with hoses in their hands and tanks on their backs, the smell of kerosene following them. They were about to spray the card when Tri spoke up.

"Before it is destroyed, I activate my trap Emergency Summon. I now can add a level three monster from my deck to my hand, and I chose Anima Spirit-Mira (OC) (Lv3 1000/900), and I subsequently activate her effect to equip her to myself!" A girl in robes and brown hair appeared before changing into a hand mirror, which Tri grabbed smirking. Nodoka grimace seeing her card having been useless.

'Oh well…at least it wasn't a card that destroys monsters, but what is Mira's effect?'

"I attack with Skullduggery!" Nodoka said, hoping her attack would work. Skullduggery pulled a pistol from his coat and fired at Tri who simply stood smirking.

"Ready Mira?" he muttered to the mirror.

"Yes master," the mirror reverberated. With a smile, Tri raised the mirror and braced it with his other hand. The bullet hit the mirror and bounced back a Skullduggery, shattering his skull as his body completely fell apart.

"Wha…what?!" Nodoka cried. Tri wiped a smoky smudge from the glass before explaining.

"When Mira is equipped to a monster, that monster cannot be attacked and any monster that does is instantly destroyed." Nodoka gasped as she realized that now, he can only be destroyed by effects.

"I…I end."

Tri 4000 Hand 3

Nodoka 4000 Hand 1

"My turn," Tri said. He looked over his hand and smirked. "I choose to detach Mira from myself!" The mirror vanished as the girl took its place again. "Next I play the spell Gold Summon (OC). This lets me pay 500 life points per sacrifice a "Spirit" monster would need. So I pay 1000 (4000-3000) (Tri 2000-1500) to summon Divine Spirit-Volsung (OC) (LV7 2700/3000)!" A gold armored man appeared on horseback. "Next, since Mira here is a tuner, I tune her and Volsung together!" Mira turned into three gates as Volsung became 7 stars. "Now I can bring forth my mighty soldier, the champion of Odin. Rise Divine Spirit-Siegmund! (OC) (Lv10 3300/3000).

A blue haired teen appeared in purple and blue armor, a blade crackling with blue and violet lightning.

"Sorry Nodoka but it is time to end this. Siegmund, strike!" The teen swung his blade sending a wave of electricity at the purple haired girl. "And now…" Tri vanished and appeared above Nodoka, who looked up, freaking out. "Cabal Chain Rain!" Silver chains shot down at the girl who screamed as the collided with her.

Tri 4000 Hand 1

Nodoka 0000 Hand 1

The class cheered the duo's duel as Tri held out his hand to Nodoka (his clothes now back to normal). The girl blushed as Tri helped her up (much to Asuna's Chagrin).

"Well class," Tri said. "Now that that has been taken care of. Class is over. Dismissed." The class filed out as Negi went with Tri, who was in charge of showing him around.

Later

"This place is awesome!" Negi said excitedly, much to Tri's amusement.

'He is still so young.' His mood became dark. 'Too bad what Eva has planned…' He shook of his melancholy look before Negi could notice. "So how's the class role treating you?"

Negi was about to respond when he gasped.

"Tri-kun look!"

Tri followed his gaze and saw Nodoka losing her balance on a lifted up wall (best way I can describe that higher up "platform"). She was carrying a bunch of books, which were tossed into the air as she fell.

"Negi!" Tri yelled.

"On it!" The child teacher focused as his tattoo glowed. A small cushion of wind began to slow Nodoka's descent while Tri used his power to teleport under her, catching the girl who had fallen unconscious from fear. Negi ran up quickly "Is she okay?" Negi asked. Tri lifted Nodoka's head a little, a small groan coming from the unconscious girl.

"She's fine, just a little shaken." Tri looked up at Negi when something caught his eye. "Oh crap."

Negi froze before turning toward where Tri was looking. When he did, he saw a certain orange haired girl, staring opened mouth at the two.

"Asuna…." Negi gasped. Nodoka slowly began to wake up as Tri laid her down. He quickly grabbed Negi and Asuna's arm and activated his magic, teleporting them away (and yes he checked nobody else was watching).

When they came out of the teleport, Asuna pulled away from Tri's grip.

"What the hell is going on!?" she yelled. Negi started stammering before Asuna continued. "I knew I saw you do something to that eraser earlier! Confess! You both are some type of super guys!"

"Actually we're mystic duelists," Tri correctly, not the least bit unnerved.

"It's the same thing!" Then Asuna narrowed her eyes at Negi. "That incident this morning…THAT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!"

"Pl..please don't tell anyone! I'll be in big trouble if this gets out!" Negi yelled crying.

"I think not!" Asuna said. Negi gritted his teeth as he pulled a card from his pocket.

"In that case…I am afraid I have to erase your memories!" This surprised Asuna and Tri, though Tri was mainly shocked that Negi would be able to do something like that. "You may be a tad empty headed but I can't let anyone else know my secret."

"Wait…what…?" Asuna stammered.

"Negi, I don't think…" Tri started, but Negi was already starting the spell. When he started channeling his magic however, Tri felt something off. When he realized what it was, his eyes went wide. Negi wasn't channel magic from the card, he was channeling it from his tattoo. "Uh..Negi…" Before he could continue, Negi cast his spell.

"VANISH!" And, that is exactly what happened. Though, not to Asuna's memories. What vanished were her clothes (minus her coat)…and what was underneath. Asuna quickly grabbed her blazer and pulled it over her chest. Tri fought his human instincts and looked away, taking off his coat to give to her. Asuna started blushing and tearing up before…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

After that incident, Tri had left the two alone. He was back at Eva's house in the shower, the knob turned all the way to cold (the conversation between Negi and Asuna is the same as the manga, they use the term mystic duelist instead of mage). When he got out and got redressed, he walked back down stairs finding Eva lying down on the couch watching TV. Chachamaru was in the kitchen working on tea and some other snacks. Eva looked over at Tri, eyebrow raised.

"What was the midday shower about?" Tri held up his hand.

"I do not…want to talk about it," he said. Sliding his shoes back on, he opened the door. "I'm heading to the welcome party."

"Don't get to close to him," Eva said. "You know what has to happen." Tri sighed.

"I know. I just want to keep up appearances." Eva smirked.

"Whatever you say. Just make sure you still get the job done when the time comes." Tri forced himself not to sigh again. Instead, he simply left. When he made it to the party everything was already in full swing.

"Sorry I'm late," Tri said. Everyone greeted him but went back to their activities. The only one to come up to talk to him was Nodoka.

"Um…Tri-kun," she stammered (also, if you're wondering why Tri is referred to as Tri-kun, I will answer that later). Tri turned to her and saw her blushing deeply. "I wanted to say thank you for saving me earlier." Tri smiled happily.

"You're welcome. Though you should also thank Negi. If he didn't see you, I wouldn't have been able to catch you." Nodoka nodded and left to thank Negi.

After the party, Tri sat in his train seat as he watched Negi, Asuna and Konoka sadly.

'Is his life really worth master's freedom?' he thought. His mind flashed back to 5 years ago. 'Doesn't matter. I owe her more than my life. Much more.'

**KD: Well, looks like Tri is keeping major secrets.**

**Eva: Like nobody already know.**

**KD: Shut up. Anyway, anyone have any flamer warnings.**

**Chachazero: Oh! Oh! Me please!**

**(Everyone stared at her for a moment)**

**KD: The fact she even has one should be enough of a warning. Goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**KD: Welcome back everybody, time for the next chapter. Note, I am skipping the love potion (It will come up later though), bath and dodge ball chapters. They hold no point to the story and I can't figure out anyway to include them without just saying "Hey, Tri was there to."**

**Tri: Isn't that what self-insert stories are about?**

**KD: Yeah, but I don't want to insert you into a scene with no real point. Heck I am stretching some of the scenes already to support your character despite the fact that…wait, can't say, spoilers. Anyway, the after school lesson will lead straight into the library arc, though the exam will be more than just a simple written exam. It will in fact contain a few duel scenes (not necessarily all full duels, but at least some turns of the duels).**

**Tri: Do I even have to say it now, it is the same in every chapter. Disclaim.**

Chapter 4 The challenge and the Magic Deck

Tri was making his way to room 2-A. He couldn't believe all that had happened the past few days. First (and thankfully Tri wasn't involved in this) there was an incident in the bath of the dorm which Tri refused to hear the details of. Next (and this one Tri sadly was a victim of) Negi made a love potion, why Tri hadn't figured out, and Tri accidently drank it, mistakenly thinking it was his drink. What followed was a chase in which Tri was trapped in the library with a love sick Nodoka.

The finally thing that happened since Negi's arrival. A group of high school girls started picking on 2-A and Negi and Tri were forced to participate in a dodge ball game to decide whether Tri and Negi would teach the high school class or not (a bet which Tri found stupid as the principal decided these things not the students). They wound up beating the high school girls only for one to try to get a cheap shot in on Asuna, which Tri and Negi both caught (one hand on each side of the ball) before sending back at the girl. The next thing the girl knew her uniform, as well as the uniforms of the other girls, were shredded thanks to another accidental burst of magic from Negi. Tri and Asuna both made it a point to talk to Negi about whether these were actually accidents or not.

Anyway today Tri had set up the duel bots for a training exercise before the exam duels. Now he made it to the room sighing.

"With how they are sometimes I doubt it will be any different this year," he said facing the door. Then he shook his head. "Maybe Negi is able to actually change things around here." He opened the door and had his sight temporarily blinded by a (ahem) certain article of clothing. Taking it off of his face, he saw what was happening. A game of Yakuyen (strip poker/rock paper scissor/ in this case questionnaire). Apparently this was how they were planning on studying. Tri quickly averted his eyes before seeing Negi, apparently oblivious, writing on the board.

"Negi!" Tri cried, fighting every hormonal teenager urge to look. He heard the girls cry of alarm (especially Asuna) and finally, Negi turned around and notice what was happening.

The gym

Tri (desperately trying to forget what he saw and remain professional) was explaining the exercise.

"I have set up half of the duel bots for normal duels with random deck sets," he said gesturing to the right wall, then jerked his thumb to the left. "The others are set up with duel puzzles. Both sets are designed with increasing difficulty. Easiest on the left side of the wall, hardest on the right. Now, chose what you want to do and please don't reveal any puzzle answers and if you fail a puzzle or lose a duel and there is a line, move to the back or to another bot."

The class divided as they each choose what they thought they could handle. Tri laid on one of the bleachers, eyes closed and legs crossed as Negi sat on the one below him watching the class. The child teacher turned to look at Tri.

"Why aren't you paying attention?" he asked. Tri sighed and pulled a smart phone from his pocket, activating an app.

"One, my phone is connected to the duel bots and records the duels and puzzles." Tri showed him the app, revealing a duel between Chao and a hard duel bot with a dragon deck. She just destroyed a Five Headed Dragon via Tribute to the Doomed. He then slid his finger over the screen and showed Makie losing her Cyber Tutu to an easy duel bot's Ojama Yellow suicide strike. He then ended the app and clicked on a file labeled academic growth chart. "Second, nothing changes."

He showed Negi the file. He scrolled through the charts and Negi was surprised to see they all looked about the same. Only a few people ever changed positions on the chart and those that did only changed slightly.

"They always remain in those spots on the chart and they always score last on the school exams. I may love this class but most of them aren't too bright." Negi looked at the lower point of the chart and saw a group of five students always were at the very bottom. Asuna, Ku Fei, Kaede, Makie, and Yue. Looking at the duel bots, he saw that they were all on the easiest ones (puzzle and duel) and they kept getting sent to the back of the line, meaning they lost. Tri followed his line of sight and sighed. "Those five are known to the class as the Baka Rangers. They always score lowest in the class. I try helping them but they never really improve."

Negi looked at the five sadly before noticing Shizuna approaching them. Negi stood up and bowed as Tri simply waved.

"Hello Tri-kun, Negi-kun," the nurse said. "The principal wanted me to give this to you Negi." She handed him a slip of folded paper. Tri sat up and looked over the boy's shoulder to see what the principal wrote.

_Negi, as your final test to see if you are worthy of becoming a teacher and continuing your training, 2-A must not be last in this year's exams._

Tri swore under his breath as Negi was frozen.

'Why of all things!' Tri screamed mentally. 'Of all times this could happen it had to be after I told him they always fail!'

Negi was frozen as he read the card. He couldn't believe it. All he worked for was now on the line, and he had to get the lowest ranking class out of last. He felt his legs go out from under him as he fainted. Tri caught him and laid him on the bleacher.

"Is he okay?!" Shizuna asked.

"Define okay," Tri said, holding the card up for her to see. She gasped as she read and they both said the same thing.

"Been nice knowing him."

By the end of class Negi had woken up and was now addressing the class nervously.

"Um…well…you all did well today…But I have an announcement. If this class is last again this year…then..then…something really bad will happen!" The class looked at the young teacher in confusion and looked like they were about to question him before Tri spoke up.

"Also, I would like Ku, Kaede, Makie, Yue and Asuna to stay after class. The rest are dismissed." As the five girls stayed in their places, the other girls filtered out laughing at the baka rangers having to stay after as usual. When they were alone Tri turned attention back on the five. "Now, I assume you all understand why you were held after."

All five girls had the decency to look sheepish. Makie recalled her duel against the Ojama deck program while Ku face the same opponent with the same result. Kaede lost to an Ectoplasmer abusing deck. Yue simply didn't seem to even try in her duel. Asuna felt the worst though. She had been facing the Ojama deck like Ku and Makie, but she had been OTK

(Flashback: If you read Gyaradosmaster's 5ds academy, this should look familiar)

'I can't summon Phantasmal Dragon yet, but I can set up defence…' she thought, double summoning Cyber Harpie Ladies. The duel bot started up. It began its turn by activating Ojama Country and summoning Ojama Red. Activating Red's effect he summoned Green, Yellow, and Black. With them out it activated Ojama Delta Hurricane, clearing Asuna's field. With Country out on the field the Ojama all had their attack and defense swapped, so they had 1000 attack each and finished Asuna in one strike.

(Present)

"Now," Tri continued. "I would like you five to work on the duel puzzle bots and I don't want you to stop until you beat the sixth one. If you think you can take on the higher difficulty puzzles than be my guest."

Not surprising anyone, most of the girls went to the first three of the bots. What did surprise them was the fact that Yue went to the eighth machine and beat it in record time, dropping the opponent's life points from 20000 to 0. Tri actually looked at his watch in shock.

"Yue-chan that was less than 30 seconds," he said in shock. The girl looked at him while sipping her…Egg Soda…how does she drink this stuff?

"I just don't like to push myself," she said walking off to join Haruna and Nodoka.

"Maybe she should," Negi said in awe. The rest didn't do as well. Kaede and Ku managed to get 8 and 7 done respectively, which Tri and Negi were both pleased with considering the girls could've quit at just six but they pushed themselves. Makie beat 6 and tried to beat 7 but quit after a few tries.

"I did my best," she said. Tri and Negi smiled and encouraged her to do her best next time. Asuna was the tough case in this one. She was still on 2…30 minutes after Makie left. Negi and Tri were both finding things to do as Asuna worked on the puzzles, finally advancing to the third. Negi was checking his deck while Tri had a pad of paper out and was writing down card ideas to send in to Pegasus, doing rough drafts. He was occasionally checking his phone app to track Asuna's progress. She was slowly making progress, with emphasis on slowly.

"Is she usually this slow?" Negi eventually asked, having begun to get bored and shocked at how long she was taking to complete the third puzzle. Tri sighed.

"Usually she would still be on the second," he muttered. Little did they know that Asuna was able to hear them. Seconds after they finished speaking they heard the door slam and saw she was gone. Tri swore. "She heard us." And the two were off at a run after her.

The chase lasted hours, Asuna telling them to leave her alone (And Tri really hoped no one heard that and got the wrong impression). Finally it ended on the beach with Negi behind her and Tri teleporting in front of her.

"You guys…actually caught up with me…" Asuna said panting. "Impressive…"

"With wind and teleportation magic on our side…"Negi started, out of breath.

"It was…relatively easy…" Tri gasped. Asuna looked up angrily.

"Why do you two try to help me? You all but said you don't believe in me earlier." She looked down sadly at that. She gasped in shock as she felt herself drawn into a hug.

"Don't ever say something like that again," Tri said, on the verge of tears himself. She started blushing at the contact when she felt Negi's hand on her arm.

"Yeah Asuna. We're your teachers. Of course we believe in you." Asuna smiled as more tears rolled down her checks, this time happy ones.

"Ok," she said smiling. They all sat back to back…to back on the beach. "Why are you guys both trying so hard with this class?" Negi tensed for a moment, thinking she meant the "something really bad". He then thought that since she didn't specify, she must mean in general.

"Well…there is this one person I admire," Negi said, a sad smile on his face. "A lot of people say that he is dead, but I know differently. He was a great mystic duelist, said to have thousands of monster spirits at his command and multiple spells that he could cast with ease. He would always help people while on his journeys. I want to be just like him, and maybe I can meet him again while on his own journey." Asuna was moved by that, smiling at the young boy's dream. Tri however looked distant.

'Is it really necessary to crush his dreams master?' he thought.

"Is everything ok Tri-kun?" Asuna asked. He was so distracted he hadn't heard her.

"Oh sorry, what did you say?" he said, his usual smile on his face.

"I ask why you work so hard with the class." Tri's face darkened.

"I work hard with them so they know they have someone who cares about them…so they don't feel the loss I felt." The two looked at Tri in confusion as he stood up. "I gotta get going. I have card designs to finish." With those words, he teleported away, leaving the two on that depressing note.

Later in the bath house (I will only be describing conversation, not the actions)

Asuna was thinking about what Tri said as she washed, wondering what he meant. That was when Konoka tried to get her attention.

"Asuna! Did you hear what is happening!?"

"What do you mean?" Konoka shook her friend frantically.

"The really bad thing Negi-sensei was talking about!" Makie and some of the other members of the class ran up.

"Yeah," Makie cried. "They say that the lowest ranking class will be separated!"

"What!?" Asuna cried. "That's insane! They never split up classes!"

"That's not even the worst of it!" Yue said in an unusually emotional manner. "The lowest ranking students will have to repeat all grades through primary school!" Asuna recoiled in shock as the image of her and the other baka rangers walking to school in the childish primary school uniforms. Then it hit her. Tri must've meant loss of friends when he said they might experience loss (though she still didn't know what he meant by his loss).

"What can we do!?" she asked fearfully. Yue then went over to the side of the bath to her stuff and pulled out a book.

"Legend speaks of a magic deck that is said to always give a duelist the card they need, even ones that were originally in the deck. For example, if you needed to summon two monsters, it would give you Double Summon, even if you didn't have that card."

"Well, that's great but how do we get it before the exams? They're in three days." Asuna said in frustration.

"Well, we're in luck," Yue said. "The deck is close."

"Where is it!?" The girls all asked. Yue smiled lightly.

"In the depths of Library Isle."

**KD: Why do the non duel chapter's take more time than the duel ones?**

**Tri: Because you want to make them long and you don't have a full duel to fill in space and length.**

**KD: Ah…yes. Well, I hope this was enjoyable. And as for the real secret behind Tri's one line, that will be revealed during the Kyoto arc. If you are in suspense, one thing to say. In the words of Bugs Bunny, "Ain't I a stinker?"**


	6. Chapter 6

Negioh

**KD: Welcome to the next chapter. Happy to see you all came back.**

**Eva: And how do you know they all came back since you can't see into the future.**

**KD: …Shut up Neko-chan.**

**Eva: I am going to kill Albiero for telling you that name. Anyway, disclaimer go.**

Chapter 5 The Library Expedition

Library Island was by far one of if not the biggest building on the Mahora campus. It was many stories high and stretched down to an unknown depth. Many students tried and gave up on trying to find the bottom floor of the building, and history students tried to study up and figure out who built it. No one can figure it out. The legend of the miracle deck was discovered during one of the many expeditions to explore the library. Many people have wanted to find it, and today, the baka rangers (+Konoka) aim to do just that.

"There are so many books!" Negi cried. The group was looking out over a balcony at the literal labyrinth of book cases. Tri chuckled at his 10 year old colleague's joy. He sometimes forgot that Negi was still a child despite his abilities and job, then again he wasn't really much better in terms of age.

"This is basement floor 3," Yue said with a spelunker's cap, looking at a map of the huge building. "Us middle schoolers are usually forbidden from going any further than this."

"So that's why you called me at 7pm," Tri said yawning. "You wanted a teacher escort."

"Hai Tri-kun," Makie said. "We would've just brought Negi but we thought that the other faculty members would frown on us just bringing a 10 year old."

"Asuna-san!" Negi cried pulling a book from a shelf. "Look at this book! It's really rare!"

"Negi-sensei I wouldn't do that. In order to stop people from stealing these books we set up…"

An arrow launch from where Negi pulled the book out. It would've caught Negi between the eyes had Kaede not shoot her hand out and caught it.

"A lot of traps," she said snapping it. While Asuna and Makie freaked out, Tri raised an eyebrow.

When Yue contacted Haruna and Nodoka over her headset, Tri pulled Negi and Asuna off to the side.

"What is it Tri-san?" Negi asked.

"Negi," Tri said. "You may be young but I know dang well you should have been able to sense that trap. Why couldn't you?" Even Asuna, who knew next to nothing about the powers of mystic duelist found that weird now that Tri mentioned it. Negi rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well, you see, earlier I was about to use magic to help the class pass the exams when Asuna stopped me." Tri looked at Asuna, a little impressed she refused any magical help. "Well, in order to prevent myself from doing that…" The child pulled up his sleeve and revealed three circles on his wrist. Tri pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You used three Magic Jammers to stop yourself from using magic for the three days before the exams," Tri finished.

"Well good to see you're not taking the easy way out on this," Tri said. Seeing Asuna was confused by the Magic Jammers thing he decided to quickly explain. "In the game, Magic Jammer stops spell cards. In our world, it can seal a person's magic, usually for one day per usage." Asuna was going to question him further but Tri had already turned his attention back to the other students. "Can someone explain what we are doing here anyway?" The reason was something that neither Tri nor Negi was expecting.

"A magic deck that always let the user win?!" Negi exclaimed. Upon seeing the nods he turned toward Asuna, who was also getting the eye from Tri, and …whisper screamed I guess. "Didn't you tell me not to use magic?" Asuna chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, it's an emergency this time so please let me off the hook just once. If we fail than something really, really bad will happen." Tri and Negi looked at her in shock.

'Did she find out about the last trial?' they thought, amazed at the fact that she would get the baka rangers together just to save Negi's job.

"Hey Yue," Makie said walking up to their guide. "How much further do we have to walk?"

"Let's see. I secretly took this map from the club room. It's supposed to be a treasure map. According to it, we need to get to basement floor 11. That is where the deck is. It should take about four hours so we will get back to the dorm around 11pm."

"Good," Tri said. "We all have to get to classes."

"Great. If we can get that deck then we can stop them from breaking up the class!" Asuna cheered. Tri raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what she meant.

"This place is scary," Makie said. "Should we go back?"

"Don't worry," Konoka said. "Some of us are veterans in exploring this place. We're going to be fine."

"Famous last words," Tri mumbled, which no one else heard. Negi meanwhile was deep in thought.

'Such a powerful magic book…Could such a book really be in a library in Japan.

"Let's go!" Yue called. They all began making their way through the whole library, even having to walk on the huge shelves to move on. The danger of this was shown when Makie nearly fell off one, catching herself with her ribbon. It was about that point in the descent that Tri stopped Negi and Asuna again.

"What's wrong Tri-san?" Negi asked. Tri's eyes had gone wide.

"A great magical energy is somewhere below us," he said.

"What energy?" Asuna asked. "The deck?"

"I…I don't know. Just…something big. Let's just hope it isn't on basement floor 11." They heard the other girls moving on before rushing off to catch up. It wasn't long until they all were trekking through an underground lake (considering the fact that they were by now 100 feet below water level it isn't that surprising). Tri decided to take the lead with Yue for two reasons. One, so he could take care of anything if his uneasy feeling turned out to not be baseless. And two, so when crawling through an extremely cramped space there wasn't any awkward moments considering all the girls wore skirts.

"Are we almost there Yue-chan?" Asuna cried. They had been crawling through this tight passage for almost 20 minutes now.

"Just a little bit further," she said, mumbling slightly since she held her flashlight in her mouth to see her map.

"You're really getting into this are you Yue-chan?" Konoka asked. Yue actually blushed slightly.

"How can you tell?" Everyone else sweat dropped thinking 'She looks the same as always.' "Anyway, the university branch of the club can't crawl through these spaces, so we are the first to explore this place." She turned back to the others with a smile. "It is a testament to the athletic skills of the baka rangers that we made it this far. The deck lies right up there." Looking ahead, they saw a square in the ceiling with light surrounding it. Tri and Asuna crawled toward the square and were able to work it up out of its slot. After everyone filed into the room, they were all able to take in their surroundings.

"What the hell?" Tri muttered, seeing the huge statues and shrine like build of the place.

"This looks like something I saw on my brother's playstation," Makie said. When they all got focused again, their attention was drawn to a small podium in-between the statues with an old looking deck box in the center.

"The deck vault…" Yue said in awe.

"To think such a thing was right here under the school," Asuna added.

"Th…that deck!" Negi cried, having seen symbols on the box. Tri noticed them as well and gasped.

"Impossible..." he mumbled. "How'd it get here?"

"Wait a minute," Asuna said. "You guys know what that deck is?"

"That deck is one of the most powerful of all magical artifacts," Negi said. "Believe to be close to the millennium items in terms of power."

"Wielded by the legendary duelist Merkisedek," Tri continued. "He was said never to lose a duel, and some even said he called upon their power to summon the strongest creatures imaginable to terrorize the world." Tri always believed this story, but he knew he couldn't tell them this as he would have to reveal the world of mystic duelists to them.

"Eeeeeh!" Makie cried. "What a terrifying legend!"

"Negi-kun and Tri-kun really know their stuff," Konoka said in amazement.

"We did it!" The baka rangers cheered. They all charged across a small bridge that spanned a small gap in the floor.

"Be careful!" Negi cried.

"A powerful artifact like that is bound to be booby trapped!" Tri followed, but it was too late. The bridge collapsed and the girls fell into the pit…five feet until they landed on a platform that had many raised, circular sections. Everyone was extremely shocked at the strange platform, and curious at the fact that they had something under the booby trap. Any questions they had were cut short however as one of the statues came to life.

"You dare trespass here!" the statue shouted. Everyone screamed in fright at the statues movement, though Tri's mind was already at work.

'Why does he sound familiar?' he thought. His attention was called back to the situation as the statue spoke again.

"If you wish to move on you have to pass my test!" Everyone minus Tri trembled, while Tri's hand move toward his duel disk, ready to call forth his spirits if necessary. "The test is…Duel Knowledge Twister!" Everyone was confused until they took a close look at the floor. All the circular platforms had cards on them.

"What the hell?" Asuna cried.

"First question!" The statue said. "What two monsters make Gaia the Dragon Champian?" Everyone looked around confused before Kaede saw the card designs.

"This is simple," she said. Everyone looked at her before they saw her place one hand on Gaia the Fierce Knight and a foot on Curse of Dragon. "We just have to hold down the right panels." Everyone cheered before the statue started again.

"Question two!" the statue called, surprising everyone. "What monsters make up the fusion card Elemental Hero Flame Wingman?"

"What!?" the girls screamed.

"If you stop pressing any of the buttons you fail!" The following was a huge series of questions resulting in the baka rangers getting tangled up with each other, Tri covering his eyes as there were many awkward positions. Finally, it was the last question. "Touch monsters that fit the criteria for summoning the Mythic Dragon (and yes I know that it is officially the 5 headed dragon I just like Mythic better)."

"That's easy!" Makie said. "We just need to touch five dragons! And we already have four from previous questions!" They looked around and Asuna and Makie both saw one spot labeled something Dragon.

"THERE!" they cried. They both reached out and hit the button before reading it completely. "Cy…Cyber Dragon…(machine)…Uh…"

"You fail!" the statue grabbed a hammer on his back before slamming it down, causing all the girls, the teachers, and the deck to fall into the dark pit below.

**KD: Sorry if this is a bit choppy, but I strangely find it easier to write my own made up segments than just trying to add my character in with nothing really changing yet. I once again apologize. Anyway, Chisame, outro.**

**Chisame: Flame and I will hack you and ruin your computer and online social life.**


	7. Chapter 7

**KD: Welcome back. Also I wish to note that depending on my upcoming work schedule, my updates might be a little more spaced out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Tri: When will there be another full duel? There wasn't one since mine.**

**KD: After this chapter I believe. Hope you guys can wait. Anyway, disclaim.**

Chapter 6 Prepping and Escape

"Mommy! Lily!"

"The burden is yours now my son…"

"Daddy!"

"Poor pathetic child. I shall take that burden from you."

"AAAAHHHH!"

Tri shot up with a scream of fright, sweat dripping from his forehead. The teen teacher rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the images from his mind.

"Tri-kun, are you alright?" Tri looked behind him and saw a concerned Makie looking at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose before giving her a smile.

"Yeah…just a nightmare. I'm fine." Tri began pushing himself up when pain jolted through him. With a grunt of pain he sat back down. "Or not." Makie rushed over to him and kneeled next to him.

"What happened?" She said. Tri attempted to move his left leg before grunting again.

"My leg," he said through gritted teeth. "I think it's broken." Makie gasped, before a look of determination crossed her face. She stood up and started looking around. Tri would've asked what she was looking for when he suddenly caught sight of his surroundings. They were obviously still in the library considering the fact that there were multiple book cases, but it looked like they were in a cross between a library and a jungle. He saw huge trees and even a waterfall (he himself sitting part way in a pull of water) and he couldn't help but wonder how the heck this could happen.

When Makie returned he saw she was carrying two pieces of wood that must've broken off one of the bookcases. She placed them on his leg and wrapped them tightly with her ribbon. When she was done, she took Tri's arm and placed it around her shoulders, ignoring the blush that covered both of their faces. She helped Tri stand up with a grunt before he steadied himself on one leg.

"Nice job Makie-chan," he said with a smile, causing the gymnast to blush even more.

"Well, on some of the gymnastic trips some people got hurt and so I picked up a few tricks from seeing the nurses set up splints. Anyway, the rest fell over here." Seeing Tri's look of worry, she chuckled. "Don't worry. No one else got hurt in the fall."

Tri sighed in relief before hobbling off with Makie supporting him. They found the group in a few minutes of walking, much to Tri's relief as he would be able to sit down soon. Everyone rushed him when they noticed his condition, bombarding him with questions on if he was okay, of which he assured him he would be fine if they would just let him sit down.

As Negi and the others tried to find some books in a good enough condition to make a foot prop that Tri could use, Makie helped him over to a nearby bookcase so he could lean against it. Asuna looked over and saw the two talking to eachother, a blush evident on Makie's face. Asuna glared at the gymnast, gripping the book she was holding tightly.

"Asuna," Konoka said behind her. "Are you okay?"

The orange haired girl blushed slightly before she turned away from the blushing duo in a huff.

"I'm fine," she lied. Konoka looked in the direction she saw Asuna looking and smirked.

"Jealous huh?" she said quizzically. When Asuna was about to protest, Konoka stopped her. "Want me to take over Tri's care?" Asuna blushed slightly again, when she just sighed.

"Please?" Konoka chuckled at her response and went off, telling a reluctant Makie that she could go help the others. Makie pouted a little as she left, making Konoka and Tri chuckle.

"So," Tri said turning toward Konoka. "Why did you come to take over?" Konoka chuckled and just waved it off.

"No real reason," she said. "Now, is this where it hurts?" She asked lightly feeling his leg, earning a gasp from the teen teacher. He blinked from the pain and when he opened his eyes he saw Konoka collar shifted slightly, a small bit of a tattoo poking out from underneath. Tri smirked as he remembered the day he found out about what Konoka's family was keeping from her.

One Year Ago

"Why did principal-san want me to come to this room?" a fourteen year old Tri wondered. He was walking down a hall in the school. He would have understood if the principal wanted him to teach a class, but it was already after hours. "Oh well. It must be something important."

Tri opened the door to the one room and stepped inside. It was then he noticed he wasn't alone. Gasping, he saw Konoka standing in front of him in a beautiful kimono.

"Tri-sensei?" she said questioningly. "What are you doing here?" When Tri finally gathered himself again, he was able to speak.

"Your grandfather sent me here," he said, having trouble keeping himself from staring at Konoka. "Why are you here?" Konoka face palmed as she realized what happened.

"Because my grandfather told me he scheduled another meeting of another possible fiancé." Tri instantly was beet red from blush as he realized what she meant. He turned to try the door, only to find he couldn't open it. A note had been slipped under the door.

_Dear Tri and Konoka_

_In order to ensure you at least give the meeting a chance, I decided to seal the door. It will be unsealed in an hour._

"Great," Tri said. "We're stuck here for an hour." He heard Konoka chuckle. Turning he blush as she was leaning toward him, their faces inches apart.

"Tri-kun," she said, Tri now beet red from the suffix. "Am I really that bad of company?" She pouted slightly which made Tri practically generate steam from how red he was considering how cute he thought that was.

"I….It isn't like that," he stammered. "I just mean…since this was set up as a marriage meeting…" Konoka started laughing.

"I know silly!" she said, pushing him playfully. "I was just kidding." Tri sighed, before Konoka continued smirking. "Though, considering how embarrassed you got, does that mean that you actually like me?" Tri recognized her joking tone this time and smirked back.

"Maybe I do. What about you? You brought it up." Konoka blushed slightly herself but kept smiling.

"Sorry, but I'm not one of the girls in class who likes you that way." Tri tilted his head slightly, a confused look on his face.

"There are some girls in class that like me?" Konoka looked at him, stunned.

"You really never saw it? Wow, for a teacher, you're absolutely dense."

"Hey!" he said, pushing her playfully. Not expecting it however, she lost her balance and fell. "Geez Konoka! Are you okay!?" She giggled as she propped herself up.

"I'm find Tri-kun," she said. Tri reached out to help her, when he stopped. When she fell, Konoka's kimono had slipped a little off her shoulder. What he saw made his eyes widen. It was a tattoo of a bottle of red medicine (and yes, I couldn't think of another way of describing it).

'The mark of a healer…' he thought. Konoka looked up at him curiously and tried following his line of sight, seeing he was looking at the tattoo.

"Oh that," she said. "I don't know how I got it. I just had it as long as I can remember. My dad never would tell me what it meant." She the last part a little sadly. Tri thought for a moment before smiling.

"I might be able to explain it," he said. Konoka looked up at him, jumping to her feet excitedly.

"Really Tri-kun?!"

"Of course Kono-chan," he said, smirking as he made her blush. They both sat on opposite ends of one of the desks. Tri cleared his throat before continuing. "It is said that there are many special people in the world. Ones with magical powers. They only ever reveal their powers in times of need however. Unless that happens, there is only one way to tell whether someone is one of these special people." He pointed to her shoulder. "And it is by one of those markings, just like yours." Konoka giggled.

"And how would you know this?" she said smirking. Tri chuckled and looked around like he thought someone would see. Then, he reached for his jacket and slid it down his one arm, revealing his tattoo and shocking Konoka.

"This is how." Konoka stared in amazement before reaching out to touch the tattoo. It was then they heard something on the other side of the door before the door slid open, revealing Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka, staring in shock.

"Tri-sensei?!" Nodoka gasped blushing. Yue remained neutral, but Haruna grinned evilly.

"Soooo," she said. "You two are spending some alone time are you. And it seemed we stumbled upon you as things were getting interesting…" Nodoka was about to explode from blushing so hard and Tri was not too far behind as he quickly pulled his jacket back up. Konoka on the other hand was perfectly fine.

"Tri-kun was just telling me an interesting story," she said. Haruna raised an eyebrow.

"Tri-_kun_ huh? You two were getting close.

Present

Tri smirked at the memory. It was also the day the class started calling him Tri-kun rather than sensei as Haruna spread the word about what happened, but Konoka assuring every one of the truth. Tri chuckled at the memory catching Konoka's attention.

"What is it Tri-kun?" Tri would have continued, but the rest of the class brought the books over to him. Once Tri's leg was propped up, Yue finally brought up what they were all thinking.

"What are we going to do now?" The entire class was starting to look depressed. They all knew that if they didn't get out of this mess in two more days, they would be the bottom class again, though only Tri, Negi, and after a talk earlier Asuna (who was more than a little angry that she joined this expedition when she wouldn't be the one affected by the failure) knew the truth behind what would happen if they failed. Negi looked around before taking a deep breath and speaking up.

"D…don't worry!" he said. "We can still pass the exams!"

"How Negi-sensei?" Makie cried. "Even if we do escape, without the deck we can't pass!"

"We don't need the deck," Tri said from his position on the floor (and he had to say it was a little hard to feel he was making a point like that). "You can't rely on something like that to solve your problems."

"Tri-kun is right," Negi said. "And it isn't like we can't study!" He ran over to one of the shelves that he was searching before and pulled out a book. "A lot of these books seem to be on duel strategy. You can learn from these until we get out of here."

The class began brightening up as Tri looked at the kid with a new respect. That was how the next day was spent. The class studied and occasionally they would test new strategies against Tri and Negi's decks. Tri cursed himself for not being able to go out and look for an exit and was forced to resort to sending his spirits out to investigate. The next day came around as the class continued studying. Some of them were even enjoying it as they now had nothing else to do. Tri just finished talking to Konoka (who was once again in charge of taking care of him on Asuna's request) about duel strats, when they heard a shriek. Tri started pulling himself up, ignoring the pain when they heard what came after that.

"NEGI-SENSEI IS A PERVERT!" Makie's voice. Tri and Konoka looked at each other before they busted out laughing.

"What do you think happened this time?" Konoka asked.

"Well, since we have been here for a day and are surrounded by water, I would say that some of the girls decided to wash up and Negi accidently stumbled upon them." The two kept laughing.

"I wonder if it really is accidently sometimes."

"I think it is. He is too innocent for it to be otherwise." They kept laughing when they heard another scream. They at first dismissed it when they heard.

"MAKIE!" Konoka shot Tri a look before helping him up. They manage to hobble to the source of the scream when they saw Makie in the grip of the golem from before (just ignore the fact that they are in towels in the manga, I won't mention it…wait…dang it!).

"Let her go!" Negi cried. Tri face palmed as Negi tried activating his magic, and failing since he still had one jammer left. The result was just a few confused looks before more action was taken. Ku Fei jumped through the air before kicking the golem's hand, forcing him to drop Makie who was caught by Kaede. Then the gymnast saw something on the golem. She pulled a backup ribbon (she carries one with her all the time, how would carrying another change the weirdness of it) and whipped it out toward the golem, pulling something off of it.

"I got the deck!" she cried. The golem raised its hammer.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Tri looked around, his eyes landing on a line of book cases.

"Konoka! Support me!"

"What!?" Tri didn't bother finishing the explanation. He jumped up and kicked the nearest bookcase, landing on one leg, Konoka thankfully getting the hint and gave him the support he needed to land on one leg. The bookcase fell into another and another, finally knocking into the golem, sending him sprawling. It was just then that one of his spirits appeared in front of him, pointing behind them. Tri got the hint and called out.

"RUN!" He practically turned Konoka in the direction the spirit pointed, and the class following them. After a short bit of running, they found a staircase leading up toward the surface.

"A way out!" Makie cried. They all started up the stairs, before a door blocked their path.

"What the hell is this!?" Asuna said. Ku than looked closer.

"Wait. There are card designs here… Gaia and Curse of Dragon make what…they're fusion material right?"

"Yeah," Kaede said. "They make Gaia the Dragon Champion right?" At that answer, the door opened up, surprising everyone.

"What!?" Makie cried.

"It must open with a correct answer," Tri said with a grunt of pain as he had to shift his leg. They heard a crash below. "Let's hurry." So the class made their way up the stairs, answering questions when they needed to, the baka rangers surprising everyone. Finally they made their way to the top of the stairs and found…

"An elevator?!" Asuna cried. "How is this here!?"

"Does it matter!?" Makie said. "Get on!" The whole group got on, sighing as they thought they were getting away. Then they heard it.

"Elevator: overloaded." Silence.

"WHAT!?"

"What do we do now?" Konoka cried. Suddenly, the golem crashed through the stairs.

"You won't get away!" It called.

Tri looked at Negi and saw the boys look. Before he could stop him, the child teacher leaped out of the elevator, standing his ground in front of the golem.

"Tri! Take the class to the surface! I'll handle this!"

"Negi-sensei!" the girls cried. Negi was gulped nervously as the elevator doors started to close. Suddenly, Asuna's arm flew out, causing the elevator to open again. She grabbed the child, pulling him back in.

"You're not going anywhere," she said before turning toward the golem. "You want your deck!?" She grabbed the deck box from Makie and flung it at the statue. "TAKE IT!" As the deck left, the elevator doors closed and the class rose to safety, hearing the golem crash to the ground below them.

The class stumbled out of the elevator and quickly made their way out of the library, revealing it was night..

"Well…" Tri said gasping. "That was an experience." He let go of Konoka and leaned against a wall. "Anyway, you should go get some rest. You have the written part of the exams tomorrow."

"But Tri-kun," Makie started. "What about your leg?" Tri waved them off.

"I can handle it myself. I have my phone on me…And no, I had no signal down there. Just go, I'll call someone." The class was hesitant but left when they saw Tri was adamant. When Tri saw they were gone he lowered his leg and sighed. "If only she knew her power…" he mumbled before activating his magic, teleporting to Eva's cabin. When he entered, he saw the dark evangel laying on the couch watching TV. She looked up in surprise.

"Where have you been?" Tri held up a hand.

"Don't ask," he said tiredly. "I just want to relax right now. And please have Chachamaru make a cast please." Eva would've asked but chose not to. She just went back to her show.

**KD: Just want to say one thing. Anyone who complains that the spirit appearing then was too convenient. I think that them running in the correct direction just randomly is more convenient. And finally, next chapter we get back to the Yugioh aspect of this. Anyway enjoy and thanks for sticking with me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**KD: Welcome to the next chapter. If any of you were worried about when duels** **would come back, this is it.**

**Tri: Good. My spirits were getting restless.**

**KD: Sorry, but the duel exams are for students. You don't get a chance to duel for a little while longer, into the Eva arch I believe.**

**Tri: Dang. Oh well, can't wait to get some more action. And if I didn't explain it, I wanted the cast last episode because I can't exactly have a broken leg one day and a fixed one the next since the people that saw me with a broken leg don't know about magic.**

**KD: Anyway, yeah, Tri won't have to big a role until the Eva arch but oh well. There isn't any real good way to include him until then in any major way. Also, just a little note. Sorry for the delay. Power got knock out for a day and when it did come back I got back from work and there was no way I could get anything good with how tired I was. Disclaim.**

Chapter 7 The Exams part 1

"Ugh," Asuna groaned walking out of the late test class room. "That was horrible. Why'd we have to wake up late?"

"That's what happens when we stay up as late as we were," Ku said. "Though how we got that weird burst of energy I have no idea."

Negi watched from around a corner and smiled.

"Yes! It worked!" He said.

"What worked?" Negi turned and saw Tri hobbling toward him with crutches, his leg in a cast.

"Tri-kun!" Negi said. "Are you okay? What happened yesterday?" Tri waved his colleague's worries aside.

"I teleported myself to a roof near the hospital and down to the parking lot when no one was around. Got my cast and teleported back here."

Negi nodded, accepting this explanation. Tri felt a little guilty for the lie but knew that if Konoka's family didn't want her knowing of her powers, he doubted they would want a kid they never met to know.

"Anyway, what worked?" Negi explained how he used a spell to give the class energy to make it through the test, which he regretted instantly as Tri started teasing, asking if that was really all he helped them with.

"Well," Negi sighed. "At least they made it through the exams." Tri raised an eyebrow at the child's words.

"Um…Negi, you do know that the written test is only half of the exams right?" Negi looked up in alarm.

"WHAT!?" Tri sweat dropped.

"The second half of the tests are duels. Why do you think that they wanted a deck that would always let them win?!" Negi had the decency to face palm at his own stupidity. Tri sighed and started hobbling in the direction the class was heading. "The practical tests are held in the gym." He called back as the child teacher followed him.

Gym

Tri and Negi sat on the bleachers, congratulating the students who passed their test (this would take forever if I wrote all of the students duels, enjoy the brief run through). Most of them had basic, not to exciting duels. For one The Narutaki's both had duels where it was pretty much they took out a proctor's monsters and damage their life points and vice versa near every turn. Other's like Chao had insanely short duels. Chao herself won in one turn through a discard strategy that also damaged the proctor's life points till he was down to 3000, set a trap, and on the proctor's next turn she activated Blasting the Ruins which took him down the rest of the way as she had over 30 cards in the grave (before you say impossible, I lost to this very strategy in an online duel).

Other duels weren't so good, and it was lucky that some even won their duels. Kaede had only 100 life points and was lucky enough to draw a burn card to take out her opponent. Makie got lucky by drawing Cyber Tutu while facing Cyber End Dragon. Asuna thankfully seemed to be doing well in her duel, considering she had almost all her life points, and her Phantasmal Dragon out with one unit still on it and her opponent had 2000 life points.

"Now, attack him directly and end this!" Asuna cried as the dragon sent a stream of fire at the proctor.

"Sorry," the proctor said. "But you fail to notice my face down. I activate Mirror Force to destroy your Dragon." Asuna smirked.

"Sorry," she said. "But I've learned from making that mistake before. I activate my spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your card." Mirror Force was absorbed in a swirl of wind while the fire consumed the proctor.

Asuna Exam Duel: Victory.

Asuna stared in amazement for a moment before hearing her class cheer. She looked over and saw everyone standing and clapping for her. She saw Tri who caught her eye and smiled before giving her a nod of approval, getting her to blush deeply. She made her way over toward the bleachers with the rest of her class and sat down next to Tri and Negi.

"So," she said. "Who's left?"

"Ku and Yue," Tri said. "And it seems like Ku is up next."

"What type of deck does she use?" Negi asked. The class all actually looked at Negi like he just said the dumbest thing ever. "What?"

"Negi," Tri said. "You remember your welcome party when Ku and Chao showed off martial arts?" Negi thought about it for a moment before nodding. "What cards fit a martial artist?" Negi closed his eyes in thought, not quite putting his finger on the archetype. Tri sighed. "Just watch. Her duel is starting.

Ku 4000 Hand 5

Proctor 4000 Hand 5

"I'll go first," Ku Fei said, a confident look on her face. Looking over her hand she smiled. 'With those private lessons on strategy that Negi gave and Tri's tips on my deck, I think I might be pretty well off.' She drew her final card and a plan formed in her head. "First I activate the spell Fire Formation-Tenki. This lets me add a level four or lower beast-warrior to my hand. Next I activate the effect of Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Coyote (Lv5 2000/500). His effect lets me special summon him if I have no monsters and a Fire Formation card on my field." A man in purple and red robes appeared, a chain in hand and a spirit like coyote next to him.

"Now we see the permanent effect of Tenki, giving all my beast-warriors 100 extra attack (2000-2100). Next I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Bear to the field (Lv4 1600/1200)." An armored warrior with a fiery bear behind him kneeled in front of Ku (1600-1700). "Then I use Fire Formation-Tensu, letting me summon again so I bring out Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Gorilla (Lv 1600/1000)." Another warrior in black armor with a fiery ape behind him stood by the others. "And next Tensu also give a 100 point boost." (2100-2200)(1700-1800)(1600-1800). "Then I overlay Bear and Gorilla for Tiger King (R4 2200/1800)."

A gold robed anthropomorphic tiger appeared as the last warriors dissipated, but instead of the normal Xyz unit lights, the animal spirits of the warriors circled the King (2200-2400).

"I then ditch a Xyz unit to activate his effect, letting me set a Fire Formation card from my deck." She slid a Fire Formation-Tensen from her deck into a spell and trap slot. "I end my turn by playing a trap face down." Ku slid her last card, Fire Formation-Kaiyo, into her duel disk.

Ku 4000 Hand 0

Proctor 4000 Hand 5

The proctor look at the field in surprise.

'Is this really the same girl from the last exams,' she thought before looking over at the other 2-A students. 'In fact they are all doing better. Could that child teacher really be good enough to help them this much.' She shook her head before looking over her hand.

"Sorry, but even if you summoned a full field of monsters, they would stand against this. Dark Hole!" 2-A gasped and worried for a moment before Tri held up his hand.

"Quiet. If I am correct this is going to be good." Ku smirked before activating her card.

"I activate Fire Formation-Kaiyo." As the card flipped up the proctor sweat dropped.

"Sorry, but you do know that card doesn't affect my spell right?" Ku chuckled.

"I know, but my Tiger King has an effect. When he is destroyed, I can send 3 Fire Formations to the grave to bring 2 Lv4 Beast-Warriors with the same attack out from my deck. So I bring out a second Bear and Gorilla." The two warriors on the field were destroyed as well as the three face up Fire Formations and were replaced by the two from before. (Lv4 1600/1200) (Lv4 1600/1000). The proctor smirked.

"This might be a good duel after all. I activate Double Summon, allowing me to summon twice this turn. So I summon Dark Valkria (Lv4 1800/1050)." A silver haired girl with blue armor and black metal wings took her place on the field. "Then I use my second summon on her again to activate her effect. This lets me place a spell counter on her to raise her attack by 300 (1800-2100). Now Dark Valkyria, attack Bear!" As the winged girl shot toward the warrior, Ku smirked and triggered her trap.

"I activate Fire Formation-Tensen! This lets me choose a beast-warrior to increase the attack of by 700 until the end phase, so I choose Bear. Not only that but all beast-warriors get 300 attack until this cards destruction, meaning bear get 1000 for now while Gorilla gets 300. (1600-2600)(1600-1900) (If the 300 doesn't get added to the 700, I've never seen this card in actual use so…oh well)"

As the silver haired girl charged, the bear behind the warrior grew in size before intercepting the attack, crushing the Valkyria in its jaws.

Ku 4000 Hand 0

Proctor 3200 Hand 3

The class cheered as the dust cleared and the proctor ended her turn with two facedowns. (2600-1900).

Ku 4000 Hand 0

Proctor 3200 Hand 1

"Looks like we may have a chance of sweeping the duels this year," Tri said.

"And there is no way we can be bottom class then, right Tri-kun?" Fuuka asked. Tri narrowed his eyes.

"It's unlikely, but if the written scores were near zero on more than one test, yes we could still be. But as I said, it is unlikely so don't tell Negi." He looked over at the boy who was so enthralled that he didn't hear. 'Let's hope the class really did improve enough to keep him here.'

**KD: Sorry for a shorter Chap, but with the power outages I've had that delayed me from working on this thing, I fell you guys deserve it sooner, plus the duel will be long so it would cut off anyway. Remember, don't flame please. See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**KD: Welcome back to the continuation of the Ku duel. Let's start.**

**Tri: That suddenly. No other intro stuff.**

**KD: And how do you expect me to continue coming up with these things for every chapter.**

**Tri: Point taken. Disclaim.**

Chapter 8 Exams Part 2

Ku 4000 Hand 0 (BotFF Bear (1600-1900/1200) BotFF Gorilla (1600-1900/1000) Fire Formation-Tensen)

Proctor 3200 Hand 1 (two facedowns)

Ku's turn

As Ku drew her card, she looked at the two facedowns her opponent had.

'I bet at least one of those facedowns is an attack countering trap, but if I don't attack I won't get anywhere.' Looking at the card in her hand she sighed. 'I have to attack. I won't waste a Xyz in case her cards can destroy my monsters, and if that does happen I won't be defenseless.'

"Bear, attack directly!" The warrior and animal shot toward the proctor, who simply smiled.

"Sorry but I activate both Mirror Force and Call of the haunted to not only destroy your monsters but also bring Dark Valkyria back (Lv4 1800/1050)." The dark winged girl rose from the ground as Bear was reflected back at Gorilla causing them both to explode. Ku grimaced but then grinned, happy she had learned to expect a move like that.

"Then I am glad I saved this card. I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Dragon (Lv4 1800/400)." A warrior with green armor and orange dragons rising from him stood, arms crossed. (1800-2100). "I end."

Ku 4000 Hand 0

Proctor 3200 Hand 1

The proctor grinned. This was one of the best duels she's had in a while. Usually the students would just try to power through and neglect her facedowns. This girl knew the risk and didn't waste a monster.

"I can't wait to see how this goes. I draw. I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I follow up with a second double summon to sacrifice Dark Valkyria to summon Il Blud (Lv6 2100/800) and I use the second summon to activate his effect and summon a second one." The girl vanished as two men in old black and white stripe prison suits appeared. The zippers on their suits slid down and a giant eyeball stared out at the martial artist. "Now, I send the second in for a suicide strike!"

The creature that was in the suit shot out, revealing an insanely grotesque creature that struck the warrior and they both exploded. Tri on the sidelines couldn't help but smirk (I swear that is his default facial expression at this point).

"Smart," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked.

"If she attacked with the first Il Blud the negative effect would be triggered, destroying any card summoned with his effect." Tri said as the proctor sent her second in for a direct attack before ending her turn.

Ku 1900 Hand 0

Proctor 3200 Hand 0

Ku looked panicked for a moment until she saw her class. They all were smiling at her, cheering her and giving her thumbs up. Tri looked her in the eyes and smiled before miming for her to take a deep breath. She smiled as a memory came to her.

Flashback 1 year ago

Ku was in the gym, facing one of the duel bots, growling in frustration.

"Why can't I do this?" She complained.

"Well you should stop trying to face the hardest difficulty right off the bat," Tri said walking up. Ku turned to him, rubbing her neck sheepishly.

"Well, I thought that maybe…" Ku started, but couldn't actually come up with any reason. Tri sighed, before an idea can to him.

"Ku, whenever you train for martial arts, you don't challenge an opponent you obviously can't beat correct?" Ku nodded, beginning to see what he was trying to tell her. "Well, duel monsters is a lot like that. If you know that the opponent is a better strategist, you know you'll lose. Technically, there is the possibility of luck winning it for you no matter who the opponent is, but unless you build a deck with cards that work well with each other it is extremely unlikely."

"But I thought this archetype was made specifically to…"

"Yes, the Fire Fist and Fire Formation cards are built specifically for each other, but if you don't come up with strategies for what you will do in certain situations, it is all for naught. If you were to go against another martial artist without knowing what you would do if they attack you in a certain way."

"I get it. I just get so frustrated sometimes aru…" Ku sighed. Tri pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And that is another problem. You can't get bugged by an opponent getting a lead, that screws with your ability to react to the moves your opponent makes. If your opponent lands a blow and you don't let it go, it would result in you making a mistake and getting hit again and again."

"Well, how do you calm down when something like that happens?"

"It's simple," Tri smiled. "Just take a large breath, and think of it as a new challenge, like how you need to work through the pain of a blow in a fight to continue." Ku closed her eyes in thought before nodding, before moving to a weaker duel bot. "Wait." Tri said, getting her attention again as he reached into his pocket. "Another Fire Fist support card was released." Ku took the card and looked it over, noticing the creator.

"You made this?" Though when she looked up, Tri was walking out.

Present

As Ku exhaled, she looked at the card she just drew, a smile crossing her face.

"I activate my own Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards." She added her cards to the deck and breathed as she took her two cards. When she saw the one, she grinned. "I activate my own Monster Reborn, this lets me revive my Tiger King (R4 2200/1800)." The fallen warrior king rose from the ground, a triumphant grin on his face. "Now it ends. I activate my trump card. Fire Formation of the Departed! This lets me remove up to three Fire Fist monsters from my grave to grant one on my field an extra attack per card removed. I remove one Bear and Gorilla to grant him two extra attacks." The animal spirits of the fallen rose up with Tiger King, standing by his side.

"But with two monsters on the opponent's field shouldn't she have removed 3 monsters?" Makie asked.

"Remember what I said about Il Blud's side effect?" Tri said, his grin growing by the second.

"Tiger King, destroy the first Il Blud! The one on the right!" The warrior king growled an order to the Gorilla spirit. It nodded and charged the prisoner. The creature in the suit's eye widened in fear as the gorilla's fiery body enveloped the prisoner, causing him to burst. As he did so the fire spread to the other prisoner, taking him out as well before vanishing.

Ku 1900 Hand 0

Proctor 3100 Hand 0

"Now attack her directly!"

The Bear charged the proctor, who braced herself as the animal clawed at her before vanishing.

Ku 1900 Hand 0

Proctor 900 Hand 0

"And finish it!"

The king pulled a blade made of fire from his belt. With a loud war of triumph, the warrior king swung his blade, sending a column of flames at the proctor.

Ku 1900 Hand 0

Proctor 0000 Hand 0

The class stood up from their seats as the martial artist ran over, giddy from her victory. Negi put a hand on her shoulder and smiled before being pulled into a hug.

"It was all your teachings sensei!" she said before hugging Tri as well, much to Asuna's chagrin. "And that card you made saved me as well Tri-kun!"

"I'm sure you would've found some other way to win without it," he said. "Now we just have Yue to worry about." Ku let him go and looked back toward where now Yue was going for her duel.

"She'll be fine," Haruna said. "She may be a baka ranger but that's only because she doesn't apply herself. And she also has an archetype deck so like Ku, her deck supports itself well."

"Let's hope so," Ayaka said. "If she wins this, we may be top class, depending on written scores. Then Negi-sensei won't have to leave." (I know I didn't write it but the truth came out, I saw no reason to write a whole segment of it being revealed and the class screaming in shock). While everyone agreed, the way she said it made everyone sweat dropped. Tri and Asuna both muttered 'Shotakun' under their breath and thankfully without said blonde noticing. They looked at each other before chuckling slightly, blush dusting their faces.

Yue, despite looking calm, was a nervous wreck. She knew that she shouldn't be, after all, that would get in the way of strategizing. But she couldn't help it. She knew that even if she lost they should have enough points to be out of the bottom slot, but what if…

"Yue!" The class called. She looked over and saw all her friends, mainly Haruna and Nodoka, all waving to her, cheering her on. Negi was waving the most to get her attention. He pulled a book out of his bag, and held it up for her to see. She gasped as she recognized the cover. It was a book about King Arthur's court that they found in the library basement (why that is relevant is in her deck). He saved it for her…

'I have to do this,' she said. She readied herself and turned to the proctor.

**KD: Main story end, but on a funnier note…**

**Omake**

"Negi," Tri said as they were walking to the duel fields. "What's in that bag?"

"Oh!" he showed Tri the book on King Arthur's court. "I saw Yue reading it a lot, so I thought I would grab it for her." Tri nodded, before his eyes widened. He smacked Negi in the back of the head. "Ow! Why…?"

"Instead of jumping off the elevator last night, WHY DIDN'T YOU THROW THE BOOK OFF!" Negi stood stunned as Tri face palmed."

**KD: Anyway, funny story aside, see you next time.**


End file.
